The Skywalker Twins
by Lilly Lone
Summary: Anakin and Vader would seem like the same person to mostly anybody—except Padmé Amidala. The twins are physically identical, while personally like day and night. But when a murder takes place in town, and a picture of the victim shows with that face, which of the brothers will be condemned to death? Modern high school AU. Crime-Horror story.


_The Skywalker Twins_

Anakin and Vader would seem like the same person to mostly anybody—except Padmé Amidala. The twins are physically identical, while personally like day and night. But when a murder takes place in town, and a picture of the victim shows with that face, which of the brothers will be condemned to death? Modern high school AU. Crime-Horror story.

 **AN** : Inspired by horror movies like I Know What You Did Last Summer and the T.V. show Pretty Little Liars.

 _Chapter 1:_

 _October first, 2017_

Padmé Amidala got home from the library at exactly 7:00 pm. She looked at the time on her phone and frowned, she didn't expect it to be so late. Her parents would probably be very mad.

"Hello?" she said out loud as she placed her backpack and books on the table, watching the living room's emptiness. "Anybody home?"

There was no answer, she supposed her parents were still at work, while her sister probably went to the supermarket or something.

She sat for a moment and checked her phone, expecting a text explaining her family's absence. There was none. She then looked for a text from her boyfriend. There was none. That rather surprised her and angered her but she let it go, thinking he was probably on football practice. Anakin loved sports so it wasn't ridiculous to think that.

Deciding she couldn't wait for her family to be back for dinner, she ordered a pizza and sat to watch television. There mustn't have been anything good on because she fell asleep, and woke up by the sound of the ringing cellphone. She jumped, startled, and then answered. "Ani?" she asked without thinking. Nobody ever called her, only him.

"Who's Annie?" she heard, a voice practically the same as her boyfriend's. She instantly recognized it was someone else, though. "Oh wait," the voice then said, and it sounded like it was about to laugh. "You mean, Anakin? Oh, Christ, I didn't know he was still called that way!" the mockery was more than obvious on that voice.

It annoyed and hurt Padmé. She loved that nickname and she'd never stop using it.

"Vader," she said, her voice cold. "What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

"Oh don't sound so happy to hear me," Vader said with sarcasm. "When Prom comes you won't get any votes with that attitude—"

"Just tell me what you want!" Padmé snapped.

She heard Vader's laughter, that dark, smug sound that she hated. "Alright," he at last said, his voice suddenly very cold. "I just wanted to ask if Anakin was with you. Or if you know where he is."

"No," Padmé said. "I haven't seen him since this morning. I've been studying all afternoon."

"Of course you were," Vader said, unamused. "What else would you be doing? Having fun? Ha! Thank God, you're pretty Padmé, because otherwise… I don't know what my brother sees in you…"

"Goodbye, Vader!" she snapped again. He always seemed to have the ability of pushing her too far.

"Wait, wait," he said. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm waiting for the pizza guy."

"Pizza? On a Tuesday? Doesn't your mom make dinner?"

"She's not home."

"Don't you have an older sister… wait. Are you home alone?" he asked, his voice suddenly softer, suddenly dark and… seductive. It froze her for a moment. "Care to make that pizza dinner for two?" he proposed, his voice enticing and daring.

She shook her head and almost threw the phone away, guiltily. "Vader, bye," she said and hung up.

 _Jerk_. She thought.

It wasn't rare for Vader to make oblique suggestions of the two together… She never really knew what she'd get with that boy: Insults or flirtation. She preferred the insults—they were safer.

"Who were you talking to?" she heard behind her and screamed, again startled.

"Damn it, Sola!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here honey," Sola smiled. "When did you get home?"

"I? At seven." She glanced at her phone. It was 7:35.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sola questioned.

"I did. You were here this whole time?"

"Yes, honey." She sat next to her. "Who were you talking to? You sounded mad."

"Oh it was just Anakin's brother. He called to ask about him and well, he's impossible as you know."

"Yes…" Sola hid her glance on her own phone, staring at the screen, texting, and ignoring Padmé completely.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Must be the pizza guy," Padmé said. "I ordered one like… forty minutes ago."

"Oh good, I'm hungry!" Sola said without taking her eyes from her phone. "Hey, if it took more than 30 minutes it must be free now!"

Laughing faintly, Padmé went and opened the door. She was surprised to see there wasn't anyone outside.

"Must be some kids pranking us," Sola said. Padmé thought that was right, after all, it was the start of October so kids were definitely on that Halloween mood.

"Where is the pizza guy?" Padme was angry an hour later. "I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, girls, I'm making dinner," their mother, who was now home, said from the kitchen.

"Call the pizza place again," Sola proposed in a low whisper.

Calling them, Padmé discovered that a pizza had been sent to her home hours ago. _Maybe the guy got lost…_ Padmé thought. _Maybe he took so long he was afraid he'd get in trouble… Oh who cares!_ She dismissed the affair completely and didn't think about it at all anymore.

 _October 2_ _nd_ _, 2017_

Walking into the classroom early in the morning Padmé was in a really good mood.

She was very proud of her homework, so she couldn't wait to deliver it. Her spirits lowered, though, when the class started, and Anakin never arrived to fill his seat next to her.

She tried looking for Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's neighbor, to ask about him but she also didn't go to school that day. Having no choice left, she searched Vader in the hallways, but what? He also was missing that day.

She sent endless texts to her boyfriend, and to Ahsoka, but she got no answer. She thought of calling to Anakin's home, but she really didn't want to accidently speak to Vader. When she got home and couldn't be more worried, she did it. Praying either Anakin or his father answered. Just not Vader. And she was lucky, because Vader didn't answer. But she was unlucky, because nobody answered at all.

Desperate to see Anakin, she decided to go to his house, but she had barely descended the stairs of her home when a knock came to her door.

There were two policemen. She greeted them but they only stared at her face.

"Are you Miss Padmé Naberrie Amidala?" one of the officers said.

"Yes," she nodded. "How can I help you?"

"Is either of your parents home?"

"No," she said, growing a little nervous. "They usually get home at around seven or eight."

"Is there no adult responsible for you here?"

"Well, my sister Sola is twenty one," she said, unsurely. "And she's here."

"Call her."

"What?"

"Call her!"

"All right! But—but… wouldn't you prefer to come in?"

"Miss, call your sister."

Understanding there was some seriousness to the situation, she did as she was told. When Sola appeared before them, they asked for her permission to take Padmé away to the police station. Frightened, Padmé begged her sister with her eyes to not let them, but she allowed it, and Padmé was taken away, scared but not knowing how much her life was about to change.


End file.
